Entitas
by Convallarie
Summary: Jika mortal sepertiku mati, sebagai seseorang yang mengaku abadi, apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan membuat eksistensiku tidak ikut mati bersama ragaku?


_"Orang yang sudah mati, menurutmu apa ada kemungkinan mereka bisa dihidupkan kembali?"_

 _"Maksudmu seperti kisah Frankenstein? Kau tahu, pertanyaanmu itu terdengar seperti seorang mortal saja."_

 _"Tsk! Kau mengatakannya seakan kau tidak akan mati juga."_

 _"Hei, berbeda dengan dirimu, saya ini immortal. Meskipun raga saya mati, eksistensi saya akan tetap hidup."_

 _"Oh? Kalau begitu, jika mortal sepertiku mati, sebagai seseorang yang mengaku abadi, apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan membuat eksistensiku tidak ikut mati bersama ragaku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Entitas** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's, bahasa amburadul, plot pasaran, sinetron detected

.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Belasan pasang mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang yang kini berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong panjang bernuansa serba putih. Teguran beberapa petugas rumah sakit pun diabaikan seakan tak didengar. Iris madunya fokus menatap lurus ke depan; mengamati persimpangan terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai destinasinya.

Di tengah tarikan napas yang terengah, sebuah senyuman mengembang sempurna di wajah tampan sang _cassanova_. Kedua bola matanya berkilat antusias tat kala melihat pintu ganda berwarna cokelat dengan papan nama bertuliskan Isogai Yuuma tersemat di sebelahnya.

Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak ataupun untuk mengatur napas yang sudah tak karuan, pemuda itu menyambar knop pintu dan langsung membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Yuu! Mereka menemukannya! Donor yang tepat untukmu!"

.

* * *

 _._

 _"Hei, Asano. Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tempo hari mengenai pencapaian akhir dari eksistensi setiap manusia?"_

 _"Tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada eksistensi mereka setelah mati? Tentang saya yang immortal dan kau si mortal?"_

 _Pemuda berambut merah mendengus, "Aku penasaran, di antara kita berdua, siapa yang akan kehilangan eksistensinya lebih dulu. Kau Asano Gakushuu 'si immortal' atau aku Akabane Karma 'si mortal', heh?"_

 _Mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, Asano Gakushuu menopang kepalanya menggunakan satu punggung tangan yang bertumpu pada meja; menatap sang rival sekaligus kekasihnya yang duduk berseberangan hanya terpaut jarak kurang dari satu meter. Matanya memicing tajam dengan senyum angkuh tersungging di wajah. "Sudah saya bilang bukan, saya ini immortal. Meskipun saya mati lebih dulu darimu, eksistensi saya yang akan bertahan mengalahkan eksistensimu, bahkan jika kau masih hidup."_

 _._

* * *

.

Isogai Yuuma, pemuda tampan bersurai hitam dengan dua antena rambut tipis di pucuk kepalanya. Tidak hanya dikenal baik dan ramah, Isogai Yuuma juga dikenal sebagai sosok yang ceria dan bisa sangat diandalkan. Dianugerahi bakat untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dan mampu melihat kemampuan sebenarnya yang dimiliki oleh seseorang. Tipe pemuda idaman setiap kaum hawa di bumi. Tidak heran sejak dulu dirinya selalu populer dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Tidak seperti sahabatnya Maehara Hiroto yang kini resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu, Isogai Yumma tidak pernah memanfaatkan kepopulerannya untuk bermain-main dengan banyak gadis.

Sayangnya, makhluk nyaris sempurna seperti Isogai Yuuma pun memiliki sebuah cacat. Bahkan kenyataannya bukan hanya sebuah, sama seperti manusia lainnya, Isogai Yumma jugamemiliki banyak cacat. Tidak perlu menyebutkannya satu persatu secara mendetail. Isogai Yuuma tidak ingin dipandang dengan tatapan iba maupun mengasihani. Justru karena banyaknya cacat yang ia miliki sepanjang dua pulu satu tahun hidupnya itulah yang membuat dirinya yang sekarang ada.

"Yuu!" Pemuda itu, Maehara Hiroto berdiri menatap Isogai Yuuma yang kini duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di atap rumah sakit. Kilat marah bercampur khawatir tergambar jelas di manik sewarna madu. "Kau tahu, aku sampai harus mengelilingi sepunjuru rumah sakit untuk menemukanmu dan ternyata kau di sini, menatapku sambil tertawa!"

Dengan deheman singkat, Isogai menghentikan kekehan kecil yang meluncur keluar dari pita suaranya. Bola mata dengan iris yang hampir sewarna dengan milik Maehara itu menatap sang kekasih yang nampaknya sedang menjalankan aksi merajuk. "Maaf. Habisnya wajahmu lucu sekali saat baru datang tadi. Seperti habis bertemu hantu."

"Bukan bertemu hantu, tapi sedang mencari hantu, dan hantunya kini sedang duduk menatapku sambil tersenyum!" Maehara menghela napas, kemudian menarik diri untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan si _ikemen_. Menyandarkan punggung serta menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru. Begitu cerah sampai-sampai dirinya merasa silau. "Seminggu lagi. Operasimu dijadwalkan minggu depan. Yuu, apa kau benar-benar sudah siap?"

"Kau mencemaskanku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Isogai, Maehara menegakkan posisi duduknya. Jemari di kedua tangannya meraih kedua pipi milik pemuda berambut hitam itu dan mulai menarik-nariknya. Tentu saja hal itu menuai protes dan membuat yang bersangkutan merintih kesakitan. Maehara baru melepaskannya setelah rasa gemasnya puas terpenuhi. "Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya. Itu membuatmu terlihat bodoh, Yuu."

Bukannya tersinggung, yang dikatai bodoh lagi-lagi kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. "Jadi, siapa nama dokter yang akan kuserahkan nasibku ke tangannya?"

"Asano Gakushuu."

.

* * *

.

 _Rintik air hujan membasahi lapisan aspal yang dingin. Menyapu kepedihan dan bercak-bercak darah yang mengalir segar dari tubuh seorang pemuda yang tergeletak hampir meregang nyawa. Sebongkah mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi telah melemparnya jauh dari badan jalan. Terpental pilu dengan darah menyelimuti sekujur tubuh._

 _Hanya ada kepulan asap dan kobaran api yang tampak jelas di sudut mata pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Juga sang kekasih yang bersusah payah merayap untuk mencapai dirinya._

 _'Aku bertanya-tanya, hal seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini untuk mempertahankan eksistensiku, Asano Gakushuu.'_

.

* * *

.

Isogai Yuuma duduk termangu di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan diarahkan ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Alat bantu pernapasan masih terpasang di kedua lubang hidungnya. Juga alat transfusi di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri.

Warna jingga langit sore menyeruak masuk, memberi sedikit cahaya pada ruangan yang minim cahaya. Sesekali angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan gorden tipis berwarna putih yang membingkai jendela. Menyapu wajahnya yang masih terpaku dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak operasi transplantasi jantung yang ia jalani. Seperti yang diharapkan dari dokter muda jenius bernama Asano Gakushuu, operasinya berjalan lancar dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Sejauh ini tidak ada permasalahan yang muncul seperti pembuluh arteri yang menebal dan mengeras ataupun masalah lain yang berhubungan dengan penolakan tubuh pada jantung yang baru ditransplantasi. Kecocokan jantung yang ditransplantasikan ke dalam tubuh Isogai Yuuma bahkan mencapai angka hampir sempurna.

"Tidak baik membiarkan jendelamu terbuka lebar sepanjang waktu."

Isogai Yuuma mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang telah membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang. Asano Gakushuu lengkap dengan jubah berwarna putihnya melenggang masuk. Kedua lengan disilangkan di dada dengan wajah terangkat penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Dokter Asano?"

Dokter muda yang dielu-elukan jenius itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sebagai respon. Kedua kakinya masih ia seret untuk bergerak maju mendekati sang pasien berambut hitam. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika jarak di antara keduanya kurang dari tiga puluh centi.

Asano Gakushuu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, sebelah tangan bergerak meraih pipi putih nyaris pucat milik pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya. Pandangan keduanya saling mengunci. _Amethys_ bertemu _topaz_. "Dua tahun aku menunggu."

 _DEG!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Asano, Isogai merasakan jantungnya seperti baru saja dihujami sembilu. Nyeri tak tertahankan merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Diremasnya kain yang membukus bagian dada, berharap dapat menekan rasa sakit yang menghilangkan akal sehat.

Di tengah desahan napas yang memburu dan peluh yang mengalir deras, Isogai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibir miliknya. Seseorang sedang menciumnya. Isogai segera memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawan. Pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggang erat oleh jemari Asano hingga terasa nyeri, sedangkan kepalanya didesak agar tidak memisahkan tautan keduanya.

Setetes bulir bening merayap turun dari sudut mata Isogai Yuuma. Hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan perasaan Maehara Hiroto, kekasihnya. Namun di sisi lain ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa rindu akan sentuhan yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dan saat itulah terjadi kilas balik di dalam kepalanya. Memori kehidupan yang ia jalani sebagai seseorang bernama Isogai Yuuma, juga memori asing yang bukan miliknya melainkan milik pemuda berambut merah bernama Akabane Karma berputar menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Asano Gakushuu memperlemah genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Isogai Yuuma yang kini tertinggal noda kemerahan di sana. Bibir yang saling bertaut perlahan bergerak mundur untuk memberi ruang dan jarak. Memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang hampir kering tanpa oksigen.

"Sudah mengingat saya kembali, Akabane Karma- _kun_?"

Masih terengah, Isogai Yuuma menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis. Matanya menyipit tajam memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi di sepanjang kehidupan Isogai Yuuma. _"So, this is your way to bring back my existence, eh?"_

 _"Not bad, right?"_

"Mungkin?" Isogai mengedikkan bahu, "Bisa dibilang caramu ini berhasil tapi gagal secara bersamaan."

"Saya sadar akan hal itu."

"Heeee? Sungguh? Atau kau lagi-lagi berusaha berlagak pintar untuk menutupi kesalahanmu?"

Asano menautkan alis tak senang, menatap sanksi pemuda di depannya. "Selama dua tahun ini kau pikir saya tidak melakukan apa-apa? Dalam kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama itu saya sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mengembalikan entitas dirimu. Saya tidak hanya ingin eksistensimu saja yang hidup, tapi saya ingin keberadaanmu yang nyata. Entitas nyata yang dapat kembali saya sentuh dan rasakan. Kau pikir hidup saya selama dua tahun terakhir ini mudah tanpa dirimu, heh? Kau membuat saya gila dengan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan saya. Saya pikir pembicaraan kita tempo hari hanya ulah isengmu seperti biasanya."

Akabane Karma yang kini menjelma di dalam diri sosok Isogai Yuuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran, lucu sekaligus sedikit terharu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang selalu menyebutnya _mortal_. "Kau tidak lupa, kan? Bahwa aku masihlah Isogai Yuuma yang kini juga Akabane Karma. Aku memiliki kekasih bernama Maehara Hiroto dan bagian diriku sebagai Isogai Yuuma sungguh mencintainya."

"Mudah saja bukan? Kau tinggal mengencani kami berdua."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus, "Kau sungguh brengsek, Asano. Menjebakku ke dalam situasi rumit seperti ini."

"Rumit? Itu tergantung bagaimana dan dari sudut pandang mana kau menilainya. Dan... menurutku ini perkara mudah dibandingkan jika harus memecahkan rumusan teori _Last Theorem_."

Satu decakan yang meluncur dari mulut Isogai menjadi tanda berakhirnya perdebatan dua orang jenius. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok pemuda berambut cokelat terang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"A-ah... apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kehadiranmu menganggu?" Kata Isogai ramah seperti biasanya. Sifat kasar beberapa waktu lalu seakan hilang entah ke mana tanpa berbekas.

Jengah, mungkin itu hal yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan raut wajah Asano. Meskipun kekasihnya menjelma menjadi sosok lain, tetap saja dirinya masih bisa merasakan cemburu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sendiri yang berlagak sok tenang sambil menyarankan hubungan segi tiga. "Baiklah, saya rasa sudah waktunya saya kembali ke ruangan saya. Permisi."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dokter Asano." Ucap Maehara sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya. Tidak sadar saat ia melakukannya pandangan Asano terhadapnya diselimuti hawa ingin menghancurkan.

 _'Lihat saja, Maehara Hiroto. Suatu saat nanti kau akan kusingkirkan. Sehingga Karma, bukan, maksudku Isogai Yuuma akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik saya seorang.'_

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **Iya seriusan begini doang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's note-**

Haloooww! Saya kembek sambil membawa fanfic nista lainnya! Dan sungguh, kali ini saya nulis cerita yang bener-bener ngawur. Entah bisa diterima akal sehat maupun logika atau nggak. Tapi kayaknya sih enggak. Meskipun di kehidupan nyata beberapa orang yang melakukan transplantasi jantung bisa berbagi kepribadian sama si pendonor. Saya berani ngomong gitu soalnya saya survey dulu dengan cara mewawancarain Mbah Gugel.

Cerita gak jelas? Alur kecepetan? Akhir maksa? Biarin. Yang penting kelar jadi oneshot. Aslinya sih plotnya bakal panjang dan pasti jatohnya multi chapter. Saya nggak mau, soalnya nanti malah nambahin utang. /disambit

Ditambah saya sendiri nggak ngerti sebenernya ini main pairingnya MaeIso atau AsaKaru, atau jangan-jangan malah AsaIso? Ahaha rahasia alam.

Juga saya mau curhat sedikit. Waktu bikin adegan **_rujak bibir_ ** tetiba listrik di rumah mati. Mana pas scene itu belum disave. Dan yang bikin naik darah itu dalam kurun waktu nggak nyampe satu menit listriknya nyala lagi. Dalam momen itu saya sempet mikir, mungkin saya nggak dibolehin nulis yang nganu-nganu dan harus ditakdirkan tetap jadi pyua. Soalnya saya emang nggak bisa bikin adegan intim sih. /pose tampan/

Well, saya rasa cukup. Capek juga. Thanks buat yang udah mau menyempatkan sedikit waktunya buat ngebaca apalagi sampai mereview fanfic saya.

See you!

Dengan kekuatan cinta, (?)

Convallarie


End file.
